The Warrior and the Priest
by The Mouse of Anon
Summary: There are those that like Raditz and Zarbon being together, but has anyone ever answered as to how that could have happened? My epic poem/fic take on how the two of them could have gotten together. C & C is appreciated, review please.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything DBZ except for the weird crap I come up with, so leave me alone.

**Author's Note:** Okay, since my last Raditz x Zarbon poem-thing went over fairly decently and I've been going on a Raditz x Zarbon binge, I churned this out. That aside, this 8 or 9 page long epic-poem/fic-thing is kind of my warped explanation as to how the two of them could have gotten together with it still being (somewhat) canon. Also, just in case anybody asks, the dashes are because ff dot net tried to kill my formatting. So yes... I admit I took liberties with Zarbon's character, simply because that's the way I see him (you'll understand what I mean when you get to that point). As for insisting that his race are known as nymphs… -shrugs- better that than 'the pickle people' or gods only know what else Akira Toriyama would have come up with. More artistic too. Other than that, read, enjoy, and review! Reviews are always appreciated. n.n

**P.S.:** Keep in mind that I use bishie-vision in regards to DBZ characters that I like because I _refuse_ to accept that they have muscles so ridiculously over-pronounced that you could hide a quarter between them. Just- _no._ People can be ridiculously insanely strong while at the same time being athletically slender. Try looking at an Olympic gymnast sometime. You'll see what I mean.

**P.P.S.:** My idea of Raditz's parentage comes entirely from the fact that Raditz looks more like Tora/Toma than Bardock. He had to get it from somewhere!

**Warning** to anybody stupid enough to _not get it_ by this point: this contains yaoi/bishounen-ai hints. If you don't like that, then _don't read it_. To everyone else, read on and enjoy; many thanks for any reviews ahead of time.

* * *

The Warrior and the Priest

By, The Mouse of Anon

Let me tell you a tale,

One that no one knows,

Of two no one would suspect,

And the accord they both chose.

--

The first is Raditz,

Saiyan warrior and elder brother,

He was to fight for his whole life,

And in the eyes of many wasn't to care for another.

--

The second is Zarbon,

Older than the other by far,

Both high priest of his world and nymph,

His strength was more than 'on par'.

--

They met by chance,

On the ship of their Lord,

Both trapped in service,

Seeing each other only as Raditz came aboard.

--

Now Zarbon had suffered much,

Giving himself up for the sake of his people,

At the tender age of sixteen,

And was doomed to never again see a nymph-ish steeple.

--

His telepathy was world renowned,

Only second to his kind heart,

Well liked and well loved,

From his world he was forced to depart.

--

His accent was his sign of disgust,

He became stronger to survive,

Required to kill and become a demon,

For the rank he earned he did not strive.

--

Now Raditz was from a warrior race,

And had suffered too,

Often separated from the family he cared for,

And amongst blood, pain, and death he grew.

--

His family was unique and strong,

Supposedly weak soldiers Tora and Bardock,

An unknown half-brother sixteen years his younger,

And were they outside of Frieza's control it would have been a shock.

--

He lost them all to rebellion and death,

To his mind in the least,

So he was left in servitude to Frieza,

Left cursing that his kin were deceased.

--

Neither could return to their home,

Both felt a great pain,

In a way they were so alone,

Suffering in Frieza's reign.

--

Nymphs such as Zarbon have a saying,

"Love at first sight is as true as the waters are blue",

Yet those in space believed ill of Zarbon's race,

Thought them to mostly be whores and Zarbon a prude.

--

This the former high priest knew well,

So when he first laid eyes on Raditz and fell,

He kept quiet and dreamed,

Much though for the saiyan his heart screamed.

Often in pining he cried,

But even after his eyes had dried,

He was hesitant to start on his heart's path,

So afraid was he of Frieza's possibly channeled wrath.

--

Raditz wasn't so oblivious as most assumed,

He'd no idea why it was with Zarbon that his thoughts were so consumed,

He was fascinated and tried to understand,

What about this nymph made him want to take his hand,

When barely he knew,

Zarbon and what he could do,

Yet often he saw those gold eyes,

Rest upon him as if upon the most beautiful prize.

--

To each other little did they speak,

Giving orders and receiving them,

When they could chance it they would peek,

So none could condemn.

--

These silent glances,

That were hurried and rushed,

Would have perhaps been their only true communication,

And often left them flushed,

Were it not for a bizarre chance,

If Frieza had realized he would have had it crushed.

--

Even Frieza granted the odd vacation,

Knowing otherwise that his soldiers would be distracted from their station,

So when Zarbon got his chance at relief,

He requested that his vacation not be brief,

To keep an eye on him Raditz was sent,

To give warning should the nymph's mood become on escape bent,

Regardless both gladly took to the holiday,

And bravely sneaked glances for which they hoped not to pay.

--

A full seven weeks were they given of time,

To rest and recuperate back to their prime,

Oh in that time how they observed,

Each other's each and every curve,

Seeing each other's flushing faces,

Both fighting to stay in their perceived places,

Again and again their eyes would meet,

Only to sadly drop to their feet.

--

Zarbon both wanted and feared that they might be köriim,

True love wrapped up in first sight's dream,

Raditz watched the seemingly arrogant high priest,

And, for his eyes, took in his appearance like a feast,

Silently they eyed and admired,

Though verbally neither enquired,

Raditz soon realized Zarbon's arrogance was a bluff,

Then deciding enough was enough.

--

They had been camping,

Zarbon acting terribly aloof,

When of his bluff,

Raditz tore down the proverbial roof.

--

"I know you've been watching me,"

Was said to the nymph by the saiyan,

"And you haven't been insulting,"

Internally Raditz was praying.

--

For what he wasn't sure,

Though he felt certain his emotions were pure.

How that gold gaze held his attention!

And unintentionally tore down his discretion.

--

"Nonsense, you've been seeing what you want to see,"

Insisted Zarbon,

"If I haven't insulted you it's because there's been no reason,"

Yet he struggled with the carelessness he wished to don.

--

He fought and he struggled,

Forcing himself to sneer,

Tearing himself apart,

As he tried to jeer.

--

"Foolish saiyan,"

With clearly false arrogance snapped he,

"You just want,"

"A chance at me."

--

Raditz had always been very straight forward,

That pattern he did not break as the nymph he leaned toward,

Grinning, and so he said,

"Maybe, or it could be that _you_ want me in bed."

This statement the nymph so flustered,

That it took him a moment his mask to muster,

"With how much you've been eyeing me,"

"I think the truth is you like what you see."

--

Zarbon's composure was completely lost,

Perhaps for hiding his wishes that was the cost,

What Raditz had said of him was admittedly true,

As much so as the waters of An'sheera were blue,

"Raditz, you're daring much you know,"

He hoped the flush of his cheeks didn't show,

"I could kill you and just be done with it,"

He didn't mean that threat a bit.

--

Raditz saw,

Raditz knew,

That Zarbon's threats,

Were things he wouldn't do.

--

So Raditz thought,

And he decided,

To violate the rules,

By which he'd abided.

--

Within a moment he invaded Zarbon's personal space,

Supposedly a normal trait of the saiyan race,

The nymph flushed and backed away,

Yet rather than escape he stayed,

If he had truly wished to leave,

In the barest second the air would have been cleaved,

So Raditz continued to take the chance,

And persisted in this odd dalliance.

--

Zarbon was shorter of stature than the other,

More powerful too,

Yet he surprised himself by letting Raditz close the space,

Just to watch what he would do.

--

Raditz took his breath away,

Leaving Zarbon with nothing to say,

That single kiss,

Sent him reeling into bliss,

That kiss lasted so very long,

And forged a bond almost unbreakably strong,

As they broke away the nymph fully realized the dream,

Of what it was to be with another as köriim.

--

He hadn't been sure if such a bond could reach one of a different race,

But judging by the look that came to Raditz's face,

Zarbon wasn't the only one to feel the semi-telepathic link,

And the saiyan wasn't sure what to think,

Though he said nothing aloud,

His thoughts sifted over to the saiyan so proud,

Hoping Raditz wouldn't retreat,

At the same time acknowledging their souls were destined to meet.

--

They were two halves of a destined whole,

Raditz's realization was soon extolled,

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Again to that golden gaze his eyes drew,

"Did you have any idea that would happen?"

What exactly he meant he hoped Zarbon would understand,

The nymph, his köriim, nodded in reply,

Before explaining he let out a sigh.

--

"My people have always known the saying,"

Deeply inside Zarbon was praying,

"Love at first sight is as true,"

"As the waters of An'sheera are blue,"

"We nymphs have never tricked ourselves,"

His mind conveyed the idea of foolish love-struck spells,

"For us such a bond has always been true,"

"I'd no idea it could be the same for someone like you."

--

He hoped as he explained,

For well Zarbon knew,

That the bond of köriim,

Would alone not be enough to see them through,

Nothing would come of it without pursuit,

And part of him wished that was what they would do.

--

Their bond as of yet was so frail,

Without pursuit it would fail,

That wasn't to say that there weren't others they could love,

But being köriim it would never be enough,

Having been intended for each other as they were,

And now knowing each other's allure,

They would likely dream and pine,

All the while feeling that connecting mental line.

--

Just as with his arrogance and disgust,

Zarbon dropped his accent as he knew he must,

"I have little choice in caring for you,"

Yet his mind admitted that he wanted to,

"There are… problems being köriim,"

The thought of what problems they faced made him want to scream,

"If we pursue this…,"

His voice trailed off as he thought of the kiss.

--

"Shit,"

Raditz grumbled in a minor fit,

He'd only meant to amuse himself with that kiss,

He hadn't expected that instant wave of bliss,

While he had admired Zarbon for years from afar,

In among all those brightly shining stars,

For such a bond to exist,

Without knowing or seeing made him understandably pissed.

--

The saiyan stalked off to brood,

Knowing without knowing that the nymph wouldn't see him as crude,

He had lost so much; did he dare chance caring again?

Could Zarbon be in any way a friend?

"Damn it, he's Freiza's right-hand man!"

It was almost more than he could stand,

Yet somehow he knew Zarbon wouldn't lie,

And if he could, to protect Raditz, would die.

--

Days went by,

To each other they didn't speak,

But every so often,

They'd chance a peek,

Both knew it couldn't remain so,

And Zarbon broke their silence by the end of that week.

--

Cautiously he strode to Raditz's side,

Preparing himself to put aside his pride,

Raditz sat in the camp by their fire,

His tail and their bond loudly proclaiming his near-ire,

Really, what relationship could there be?

Even if the saiyan didn't want to flee,

Now that he knew Zarbon wasn't so bad,

His temper was aimed more at the lack of freedom they had.

--

Raditz was lost in his thoughts,

Until Zarbon swept aside his hair,

And meeting the nymph's eyes,

He could only stare.

--

Raditz's torso was bare,

Thusly not impeding Zarbon's hands,

As they came to rest on his shoulders,

To begin working out the knots with gentle demand,

In a moment Raditz relaxed into the touch,

Of Zarbon's previously unknown talent so grand.

--

"It would not be bad,"

"To be true köriim with you I think,"

Mint green hands worked on the saiyan's back,

Raditz, into bliss, began to sink.

--

"And what brought this on?"

Raditz asked of Zarbon,

Enjoying the nymph's touch,

He still felt compelled to ask that much,

"Have I been right all along?"

He teasingly asked as if in song,

"When you look at me,"

"Do you like what you see?"

--

Zarbon smiled as he continued his duties as High Priest,

Administering the relief of pain at least,

Raditz, with the kiss, had made the first overture,

Now it was his turn, he was sure,

"What brought this on, my köriim,"

From their bond he felt Raditz beam,

"Is that you looked rather tense,"

He said as though it were common sense.

--

A black eyebrow was arched in reply,

Only to rapidly be swept away with a blissful sigh,

"So you want to follow this?"

Raditz's thoughts jumped to that mind-blowing kiss,

"And if I said no?"

Their bond made it clear he wouldn't do so,

Complain on occasion perhaps,

But nothing that would make the relationship collapse.

--

"I think I enjoy this bond,"

Zarbon replied with a smile so fond,

"I admit that I like what I see,"

"And I like the thought that you'd be with me,"

"So yes, I would like to follow,"

Not completing the sentence as he went to work on a hollow,

"As for saying no…,"

"I doubt you'd do so."

--

Raditz grinned before turning and stealing a kiss,

Temporarily suspending them in another moment of bliss,

It was so clear when they parted,

That on their hearts' path had they finally started,

So Raditz let Zarbon's hands wander,

As over the bizarre turn he began to ponder,

Who could have ever known,

What on that vacation would be sown?

--

The air of Murri was so pure,

For each other's loneliness they'd found their cure,

Zarbon had no qualms,

About smoothing the saiyan back with his palms,

"Should I take that as a yes?"

He asked in mid-carress,

Their bond said all,

So they let themselves fall.

--

What a wonderful true life dream,

For the two of them to accept being köriim,

Exploring every inch of each other's hide,

Which they had so long been denied,

Raditz gladly gave voice to a thunderous purr,

As the nymph ruffled his tail's fur,

Zarbon gladly gave voice to a rapturous cry,

As the saiyan helped his soul to fly.

--

In time their vacation reached its end,

While in view of others they would tend,

To hide their true feelings,

And would keep private their dealings,

For as köriim their bond was strong,

And neither would the other wrong,

For them love at first sight was indeed as true,

As the waters of An'sheera were blue.

--

This is the tale of two,

That no one knows,

Of two that no one would suspect,

And the accord they both chose.

--

For while they may have lived their lives,

As monsters or demons in the least,

The true tale of Raditz and Zarbon,

Is that of köriim; proud warrior and High Priest.

--

So now that you've seen,

The truth I've confessed,

I'm sure everyone out there,

Of their tale knows the rest.

* * *

...Review please.


End file.
